The Lost Princess?
by animeloverja
Summary: When Zuko captures Katara from Aang, he finds out a secret about Katara. When he tells Katara the secret she doesn't believe him. So in any event Zuko can go home without the Avatar? What will Aang do if he finds out about Katara's secret? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Princess?**

**This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me. I have written stories before, but not on the internet. One more thing, please excuse any errors that you see! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the avatar the last air bender.**

**Zuko&Katara Romance rated T **

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

**"Captain head straight ahead to that island over there!" yelled Prince Zuko, smiling evilly.**

**"Prince Zuko, we are heading into a fire nation island. Why are you going to that island, knowing the possibilities if you get caught there?" asked his Uncle Iroh, curiously.**

**"Because uncle I just saw the Avatar thingy (as in Appa) flying and landing on the out skirts of the island. If we go their without them knowing that we have arrived, it gives us a chance to use a surprise tactic on them. Besides I won't get caught, because I have a plan." He said, still smiling and looking at the island.**

**"Just make sure we get their without being notice, Prince Zuko." said a worried Uncle.**

**"Aang we should rest a little bit here and get some more supplies because we are almost out." said Katara. **

**"I know Katara, but not too long because Prince Zuko might be hot on our trail." He said looking at Katara.**

**"Katara I going to look for some food for Appa, with my staff as a glider." He said. As he began to run, and prepare his staff to turn into a glider, he turned to look at Katara toying with a necklace around her neck. He stopped and walked back over to her and sat down and asked "Katara why do you play with that necklace so much?"**

**"Oh! Sorry, this necklace belong to my mother, she died while having me. So my dad gave this to me and where ever I go I make sure I have it with me." She answered smiling at Aang.**

**"What about your father?" asked Aang?**

**"He is in the war, fighting for the water tribe." She said.**

**"Oh, well I better go, because I think Appa is getting hungry." He said. Getting up, he threw is staff in the air and it became his glider and then he ran and jumped up to get on it and yelled "I will be back soon, Katara!"**

**Prince Zuko had reached the island undiscovered and was heading toward the campsite where Katara was. He was following the smoke from the fire. He finally made it there and peak through the bushes and saw the water bender sitting there next to Appa. **

**"Aang sure has been gone for a while, I wonder what is keeping him." She said to herself. Appa just nudge her and Momo was sleeping in her lap.**

**"May I cut in?" asked Prince Zuko. Katara jumped up, throwing Momo on the sandy beach floor.**

**"Prince Zuko what do you want?" She asked, ready to use her water bending skills.**

**"Tell me where the Avatar is." He said.**

**"No, you will have to kill me first." She said exaggerating a bit.**

**"No, I will do something even greater than that." He said. With that said and done, he threw a fire ball at her. Katara used the water whip to destroy it. Prince Zuko then shot three more fire balls at her and she use a water shield to block them. While she was doing this Prince Zuko jumped in back of her and pulled out an old faded rag and covers her mouth and nose. Within seconds she fainted. Prince Zuko picks the rest of her body up and took her back to the ship and set sail.**

**"Katara I'm back." said Aang setting Appa's food down. "Katara! Katara! Katara!" He yelled. Aang was getting worried now. He tried to calm himself by saying "Maybe she went to go use the bathroom or maybe she had found a hot spring." But nothing would calm him. He took his staff and searches the island, but there was no sign of Katara. Finally he gave up and went back to the campsite to think. Then something caught his eye, he looked at the sand and saw burnt sand and then it hit him. Prince Zuko had taken Katara and by now they were a least miles and miles away from him. **

**I hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter: Is She the One?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Princess**

**Thank you Lady of Les Mis, Kayko15, Boylessgirl152941 and Monito for your reviews. A couple of you ask about Sokka,and my answer is,that I cannot tell you because it will ruin the story, but in this chapter you here his name, like the old guy in I Robot said "Now that was the correct question to be ask." Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the avatar the last air bender.**

**Zuko& Katara Romance rated T

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Is She the One?**

"**Move out of my way, and set sail toward the Fire Nation!" yelled Prince Zuko. He then walked below deck and went to the prison hold and chained the fainted Katara to the wall. When he finished chaining her to the wall, he began to leave, but as he turned a shining object caught his eye.**

"**I have seen this necklace, before, but where?" He asked as he questions himself. He walked over to Katara and took the necklace and walked back on deck. "_where is my uncle?" "Where the hell is he?" _**

"**Captain have you seen my Uncle?" asked Prince Zuko.**

"**I think he might be in the kitchen." replied the Captain.**

**Zuko turned and walked below deck and into the kitchen to see his Uncle having tea and yelled "Uncle!"**

"**Prince Zuko."**

"**Uncle! How can you be having tea at such a crucial time!" yelled Zuko.**

"**Easy, because it is my favorite! It is Ginseng Tea." He responded. **

"**Uncle!"**

"**What? Would you like some? You know you should have some dinner, you have made a big accomplishment." He said.**

"**I guess your right. Guards let me know, when the girl wakes up." He said and the guards let. **

**Katara begun to wake up and she opened her eyes and look around. Then it hit her, she remembers that she was kidnapped by Prince Zuko.**

"**Man my head hurts." She said and as she tried touching her head, she couldn't reach it, because she was chained to the wall, by her wrists. **

**The guard came in and saw that Katara had waken up and went to go tell him. As soon as Zuko lifted his chopstick with meat on it, to his mouth, the guard rush in and said "Prince Zuko, the girl has waken up."**

"**Thank you! You can leave now." Zuko got up and was walking toward the door when Iroh said "Are you going to eat that?" **

"**Yes, I am." He walked back over to the table and grabbed his plate of food and walked into his room and put the plate on the table and then went to go see Katara.**

**He opened the prison and saw Katara. '_God she is beautiful' 'Zuko get a hold of yourself she is the freakin enemy' he thought._**

"**What is your name?" asked Prince Zuko. **

"**Katara. You will not get any answers out of me, about Aang." She said.**

"**We will see about that." He walked over to Katara and unchained her wrists and she fell to ground and he step back, away from her. Katara was feeling her wrists and was moving them around and stood up.**

"**Now, let's make a deal. You answer my questions and I will give this back to you." He said and held out her necklace. Katara touch her neck and noticed that it wasn't there and ran to Prince Zuko and tried to grab it. Zuko saw this and held it up high, to make her jump to get it.**

"**Give it back!" She yelled still jumping.**

"**Can you reach it?" He asked sarcastically. (laughing)**

"**That's not fair, you're taller then me." She said still jumping.**

"**Tough luck." He said and kicked her in the stomach and fell down. **

"**Fine! Keep it." She yelled.**

"**Oh, really. So if I burn it, you would not care." He said, and lit a small flame under it.**

"**No! I will answer any questions you want to know." She said.**

"**Good. Now, how old are you?"**

"**Fourteen."**

"**Where did you get this necklace? Why is it so important to you?"**

"**It belonged to my mother, but she died after she had me."**

"**I am so sorry." He said as a tear came down her cheek. He took her hand and led her to his room. '_why hell am I holding her hand? But it is soft. I hate my hormones' he thought._**

"**You will be staying in my room. In that room is a shower and you can have the food on the table it should still be warm." He turned and left and locked the door.**

"**Great." She said to herself.

* * *

**

**Zuko walked back to the kitchen and found his uncle still there drinking tea.**

"**Uncle can we talk?" asked Prince Zuko.**

"**Sure what is it?"**

**He held out Katara's necklace and Iroh gasped. "What is it Uncle?" He asked.**

"**That is the necklace of the missing water princess!"**

"**You got to be kidding me."**

"**I wouldn't lie about this! Sokka will be pleased that we found his sisterand you Prince Zuko can go home now. Look if you don't believe me, ask her about. She should not believe you, because………..

* * *

**

**cliffhanger HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA! (not psycho) thank you for your reviews. I take them to my heart. I will try and post each chapter everyday or every other day, most likely evreyday around ten or eleven for this week, because I have summerschool.**

**Next chapter 3: Flashbacks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Princess?**

**Thank you once again, for those who review my story! I feel so special! Yay me! I am in a good mood so I thought what the heck give them one more chaptre today! Here is the story and I hope you enjoy it and please review! Oh! I am reading upon what page breakers are, but I think I have a pretty good idea of what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar the last air bender and it's character.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks**

"**I wouldn't lie about this! Sokka will be please and you Prince Zuko can go home now. Look, if you don't believe me ask her about it. She should not believe you because she has no memory of what happen." said Uncle Iroh as he drunk his tea.**

"**What do you mean she has no memory, of what happen to her?" asked Prince Zuko.**

**Uncle Iroh shook his head in disappointment and said "Have you forgotten of that faithful day, that we lost the Water Nations trust, because we couldn't protect the princess. Well let me remind you."

* * *

**

_**Flashback**_

_**Zuko age six**_

_**Sokka age six**_

_**Katara age three**_

"_**By my children, we will be back as soon as possible, from our trip from the Earth Nation. Behave yourselves and Sokka be nice to your sister." said Katara and Sokka's mother Sora. She kneeled down to kiss both of them and walked back to her husband and left.**_

"_**Reika! Reika!" yelled Fire Lord Ozai.**_

"**_Yes, you called for me." responded Prince Zuko's mom, Reika._**

"_**Yes, take these children to Prince Zuko; I'm sure he will be occupied, until dinnertime. Also dinner is an hour, no one should be late, but if they are they will have to deal with me." He said and walked out of the throne room. **_

"**_Come along children; let me introduce you to my son Prince Zuko." Reika said as she grabbed Sokka's hand. But as she reach to grabbed Katara's hands,--_**

_**Katara backed way.**_

"_**Katara, she is not going to hurt you." said Sokka.**_

"_**I know, but she didn't ask me my name." She said.**_

"_**Oh, I am so sorry. Whatare yournames?" asked Reika.**_

"_**Sokka and Katara." said Katara and grabbed Reika's other hand. **_

"_**Those are such nice name. Now let's go meet my son; he is in the garden playing." So they to left the throne room and went outside to the garden. "Zuko! Come here!" Reika yelled.**_

"**_Yes, mommy you called?" said Prince Zuko._**

"_**Yes, I want you to meet Sokka and his sister Katara. I want you to make friends with them, while I go help the maids with the laundry." She said. **_

"_**Yes, but mom you don't have to help the maids, so why do you help them?" asked Prince Zuko.**_

_**Reika smiled and said "Because I want to. I will be back at dinnertime to get you." And walked away. **_

"_**So what do you guys want to play?" asked Zuko.**_

"_**Tag and guess what?" Sokka said.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Katara's it." Sokka push Katara slightly and ran off and Zuko did the same. **_

"**_Wait! I can't run fast, like you guys can!" She yelled. But there was no answer. An hour later it was dinnertime. Reika had come back and saw Sokka and Zuko. So she sent Zuko to find Katara . Eventually he found her crying by a pond._**

"_**Katara it is time to go eat. Why are you crying?"**_

"_**Because I was always it and never could tag you guys."**_

"_**Next time I will make Sokka be it. So stop crying." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up and they went to the dining room. As soon they walked in, Fire Lord Ozai had 'the look' on his face.**_

"_**Why are you late?" asked Fire Lord Ozai.**_

"_**I sent him to go look for Katara." said Reika.**_

"_**Was I talking to you? No! I was talking to my fuckin son, you wench!" He yelled. He got out of his seat and slapped Reika across her face, and then he grabbed Katara by her long hair and began to drag her outside. Reika got out of her chair and followed him. By the time she caught up to her husband he had thrown Katara into the deep icy cold pond and Katara couldn't swim. **_

"**_Next time, keep your mouth shut and just maybe I wouldn't have thrown the girl into the pond. Now if I was you, I would be in the pond saying the girl life, because if she dies, so do you." He said and left. Reika jumped into the pond and rescue Katara just in time. She ran inside and told Zuko to follow her and he did, so did Sokka. By the time they got their, Reika had dried the fainted Katara off and wrap her in a towel._**

"_**Zuko sit on that chair." He did as he was told. Then Reika put Katara on his lap and said "Keep her warm with your fire bending skills."**_

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

"**Uncle, that story of yours has nothing to do with a kidnapping." said Prince Zuko.**

"**Mind your manners, I'm not done yet. Anyway, later that night someone broke in and took Katara from the Fire Nation. We have no idea why, this person took Katara. But we searched high and low for her and it seems that she disappears without a trace and has popped up without a trace. There finish. Now go talk to her." Uncle Iroh said.  
**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I want you to gain social skills; so go flirt with her, so that I might be having a niece or nephew soon."**

"**Uncle!" **

"**What?" Zuko just stormed out of the room. He went to his room and unlocks the door and there sat Katara in the chair sleeping. She had taken a shower and was wearing Prince Zuko's old clothes and the plate with food on it was gone. He picked her up in bridal style and laid her down on one side of the bed. He took a shower and quietly lay down on the other side of Katara and went to sleep.

* * *

**

**What do you think of this chapter? To me it was alright, kinda boring, but hey all stories have them. I haven't forgotten about Aang he will be in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 4 Fire Nation or Water Nation? Lost Princess or Avatar? **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lost Princess?**

**Thank you, for your reviews and please keep them comin. This chapter is going to have a lot of choices that will create a huge impact on the story. (hint, hint). Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar the last air bender and its character.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Fire Nation or Water Nation? Lost Princess or Avatar?**

**Zuko was restless that night and barely got any sleep. He had a lot of things going on in his mind. He was thing about what is uncle said. If is uncle was right, about Katara being a princess, then that means that he can go home now and doesn't need the avatar anymore. But if Katara was the princess of the Water Nation, where should he go first: to the Fire Nation or Water Nation? Then what if Katara isn't the princess and he went through all that trouble for nothing. Then it hit him, he had a plan on what he could do, so things can go his way and went to sleep.

* * *

**

**The next morning Katara woke up to find a warm essences touching her back. She sat up and saw that it was Prince Zuko and she blushed. She got up quietly, so that she wouldn't disturb him. She walked up to the door and saw that it was unlocked. She gasped and said "Yes, I can finally get some fresh air." She walked out of the room and went on deck. She started practicing her water bending.**

**Uncle Iroh walked out on deck and saw Katara. He walked up behind her and pokes her. She literally flew up in the sky and said "You scared the living daylights out of me!"**

**Uncle Iroh chuckled and asked "Katara, what are you doing out here so early?" (It's around seven o'clock)**

"**I don't know, I guess it is kinda natural for me." She said.**

"**How about, I teach how to play my favorite game called Pai Sho." (Is that spelled right?) **

"**Sure." She said and followed him below deck into the kitchen.

* * *

**

**Prince Zuko woke up around nine o'clock. He sat up and saw that Katara was gone. He ran out of his room to the deck, the prison holds, and he asked everybody if they have seen her and they all said that they haven't seen her. **

**He ran to the kitchen and opened the door and yelled "Uncle have you seen Katara!"**

"**Do you have to yell Prince Zuko? She is right here, whipping my butt in Pai Sho. This is the tenth time she beat me." Uncle Iroh said and then Katara looked at Prince Zuko and started laughing.**

"**What are you laughing at!" He yelled.**

"**Nice boxers." She said still giggling. He had been running on deck in his under pants. He blushed and went to go changed and came back. But Katara wasn't there. **

"**Before you say anything, Katara is on deck, practicing her water bending." said his Uncle Iroh.**

"**Uncle, we are changing destinations; we are going to th-"**

"**Water Nation. I already told the captain to head to the Water Nation already. No need to thank me. Anyway, when are you going to tell her about her situation?" Uncle Iroh said.**

"**I don't kno-"**

"**How about now, since she is by herself. Now go and gain social skills. I will not get any younger, so-**

"**Uncle! I get the freakin picture; I will go talk to her." He said and left. Uncle Iroh just laughed and said "This will be very interesting." He then sneaked upon deck t watch the young teenagers.**

"**Katara we need to talk now." Prince Zuko demanded.**

"**I don't have to talk to you, if I don't want to." She answered. Prince Zuko didn't feel like arguing and sigh.**

"**Can we please talk?" He asked.**

"**Since you said it so nicely, sure." She said.**

"**We are heading to the Water Nation and not the Fire Nation. Why? Have you heard of the tale called **The Lost Princess?**" **

"**Yes, I have. They say that she was kidnapped from the Fire Nation and they don't know why."**

"**Yes, and we think that you are the **Lost Princess**." He said and looked at her face. **

"**That's impossible, I can't be the **Lost Princess**, and my father would have told me. Besides they said that they searched all the Nations and did not find her."**

"**The tale also said that the princess will have a necklace around her neck and that she was from the Water Nation. You show all signs that you are the **LostPrincess**."**

"**No, I am-"**

"**Katara! The tale said that she was kidnapped at the age of three and that the kidnapper told the princess lies about her identity. Now tell me, everything that happens to you at the age of three!" He yelled, as he begun to get impatient.**

"**Well, let's see; I remember being at this place. It was beautiful, it was a garden. I was playing tag and then-"**

"**Then, what? I bet you don't remember."**

"**I didn't say that I didn't know. Just give me time to remember."**

"**Either way, we are still going to the Water Nation, and there awaits your brother Sokka."**

"**I don't have a brother and I am not-**

**Prince Zuko was getting irritated. He picked Katara up and threw her over his shoulder and said "You're going back to my room and staying there for the rest of the day."**

"**I don't want too! Put me down!" She yelled. Now she was getting irritated. With her water bending skills she made a wave and made it come towards her. The wave hit Zuko and Katara and they fell down. Katara felt Prince Zuko's grip loosen. **

**He got up and yelled "You little slut!" He then threw a fireball at her. She got up and blocked it with her water shield. Katara drew up in her hand what looked like a fireball, but it was water. More like a cross of water and fire mixed together. A Waterflame! She threw it at him, but he blocked it.**

"**What the hell was that?" He yelled, because when he blocked it, he still got burned,bythe Waterflame.**

"**Children that is enough; Katara can you please go to his room?" Uncle Iroh asked. She nodded and left.**

"**Uncle, what was that? It was like a water and flame put together." Prince Zuko asked. **

"**That is called a Waterflame. I have heard of it before, but I never saw it in person. We better get your burns taken care of." Uncle Iroh said and smile. As they turn to leave an air ball was thrown at Prince Zuko, but his Uncle blocked it.**

"**Zuko, where is Katara! Give her back now!" Aang yelled.**

"**Avatar your little girlfriend is fine. I don't need you anymore; I can return home with Katara. She is the **Lost Princess**."**

"**The wha-" Before he could finish one of Zuko's soldier, shot a needle in his neck and in an instant he felled on the ground. Aang was in a deep sleep.**

"**Throw him into the prison hold and put his staff in the captain's room." He said and walked away.**

"**Prince Zuko, what are you going to tell Katara?" asked Uncle Iroh.**

"**Easy the truth." He said with a smirk.

* * *

**

"**I came back as soon as possible?What has happen?"asked someone.**

"**Well, the Fire Nation has taken Katara hostage." said another person.**

"**Where are they heading?" said the first person.**

"**Water Nation, they will be there in one day." said the second person.**

"**Well, it looks like we will be heading to Water Nation. It looks like I will get to see my beloved Sora and her son Sokka."

* * *

**

**Another cliffhanger, yay me! I love cliffhangers, especially when I have the ability to make them. I bet you are wondering who is someone and how doesthey know Katara? What will Zuko do with the Avatar? (Scary music plays) HAHAHAHAHA! Until next chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Secrets**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lost Princess?**

**Thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing and I hope you will continue to review! One of the reviewers asks who Katara has been traveling with. Well, in chapter one she was with Aang and then Prince Zuko kidnapped her. If anyone has a question feel free to ask, I won't mind. When you ask me questions, then that tells me I need to be clearer in the future. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar the last air bender and its character.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

**Zuko walked to his room and just looked at the door. Just as he was going to open the door he heard Katara talking to herself. So he opens the door quietly and walked in, and then closed it quietly so she wouldn't hear it. Now he just listens to her talking. **

"**What was thing that came out of my hand? It looks like it was fire, but I am not a fire bender. It was like a-"but Prince Zuko interrupted and said "It is called a Waterflame."**

**She turned around and saw that Prince Zuko was behind her. "A what?" She said.**

"**A Waterflame. My uncle said that he has heard of it, but never saw it in person." He answered.**

"**Zuko, can I ask you a question?" She asked.**

"**It depends, but ask anyway." He said sitting down own his bed. **

**Katara walked over to the bed and sat down next to him and looked at his face. She reached up and touches his scar gently and asked "Why are you so anxious to get home?" **

**He pulled her hand away from his face and answered "I was wondering when you would ask. I want to go home to regain my title as Prince of the Fire Nation and to answer your other question. I got this scar because, I dishonor my father. He wanted to sacrifice newbie's, which are new fire nation soldiers. I said that it was wrong of him to do that. So in a Agni Kai, I had to fight my father. I begged for his mercy and all he said was 'Get up and fight! Suffering will be your teacher' so he gave me this scar and banish me and told me that if I found the Avatar or **The Lost Princess** I can come back home." **

"**I am so sorry. But I will say this, your father was wrong about you; like me you value the new recruits' life and you stood up to your father. Therefore, you weren't dishonorable; you did what was right in your heart." She said. With that said Zuko pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. She was going to refuse, but the feeling that overwhelm her, took over her body and she kissed him back. Zuko rolled Katara over and now he was on top her and they were still kissing, when Uncle Iroh walked in.**

"**Prince Zuko, the-" He paused and looked at them and they looked back at him and then he said "Well, I see that my nephew or niece will be here soon." Uncle Iroh then left.**

**Prince Zuko got off Katara and pulled her up and said "Please excuse my Uncle's behavior."**

"**Why? If I walked in and saw what he saw, I would have thought the same thing." She said blushing. **

**He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room to the prison hold. Katara looked in the cell and saw Aang. She gasped and said "Why isn't he awake? Did you kill him?" **

"**No, he is in a very deep sleep."**

"**You said that you don't need the Aang! So let him go!" She yelled.**

"**No, because you might run away with him." He said trying to keep his cool. **

"**Prince Zuko, we are ten minutes away from the Water Nation." said a Solider. **

"**Thank you! Now leave!" He yelled and the guard left. He turned his attention back to Katara and said "I will let him out of the cell, only if you cooperate with me, once we get to the Water Nation. **

"**Fine." She said.

* * *

**

**So ten minutes passed and they were at the Water Nation. Prince Zuko and his crew were ready to enter the Water Nation. They walked up to the palace and went in and there sat Sokka and his mother Sora, looking at them.**

"**Prince Zuko, you are not welcome in my Kingdom. Go back, to whatever you came from." Sokka said.**

**Zuko just smiled evilly and said "That is no way to treat your guest, who has your long lost sister."**

"**Prince Zuko, you are not lying? Are you? My mother can't take much more disappointment from life." Sokka answered.**

**With the snap of his fingers Uncle Iroh, brought Katara in the throne room. Sora gasped and yelled "My baby, she is alive!"**

"**What proof do you have that she is the **Lost Princess**?" asked Sokka.**

**Zuko walked up to Sora and handed her the necklace and said "I do believe that this belongs to you." She took the necklace and looked at Sokka.**

"**Sokka there is no doubt that she is the real thing." said Sora. Uncle Iroh touches Katara shoulders and whispers something in her ear. He said "BE TRUTHFUL." Zuko walked back to his Uncle and pushed Katara up. Katara walked half way there and stop.**

**Sora ran up to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I have missed you my little one." said Sora crying her heartout. Sokka got up and walked over to his sister and said "We are glad that you are back home. Thank you Prince Zuko." But Zuko didn't respond.**

**Katara backed out of the reached of her mother and brother and said "Who are you? I don't recognize your faces. Besides my mother is dead and I have no brother." This literally broke Sora's heart into pieces and Sokka was speechless.**

"**Katara!" yelled a familiar voice. She turned around and there stood someone.

* * *

**

**Another cliffhanger, don't you love them, I do! Next chapter:Lies **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lost Princess?**

**Thank you, for your reviews. I got a lot of reviews asking who the someone is and I wish I could tell you, but I can't. All I can say is that you won't believe a word you read! So enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar the last air bender and its character.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Lies**

**Katara backed out of the reached of her mother and brother and said "Who are you? I don't recognize your faces. Besides my mother is dead and I have no brother." **

"**Katara!" yelled a familiar voice. She turned around and there stood someone. Katara turned around, to see the one man her heart yearn for.**

"**Father!" yelled Katara and she started running towards him. When she reached him, he gave her a hug.**

"**Katara, what are you doing in the Water Nation?" her Father asked.**

**But before she could answer Sora spoke up. "It was you that took Katara away from me! You took fourteen years from our bonding. Why? Why, you are my brother! Hatori, why! She is your niece and you fill her with lies!" She yelled.**

"**Mom, calm down." said Sokka. Sora gave Sokka the look that a parent gives their child, when they don't want them to interfere. Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh were speechless.**

"**What is going on here?" asked Hatori. (Katara's father or uncle)**

"**Father, they think that I am this so called Lost Princess, that was kidnapped by some person." Katara said. Hatori looked down at Katara and he knew what he had to do.**

"**Katara, I am so sorry. They are telling the truth. I took you away from your mother, for my own selfish desires and for revenge. Sora and her son, Sokka, are really your mother and brother. Do you remember when I told you of the legend of the **LostPrincess**, for the very first time? Well, I was talking about you, my dear niece." He said. He took his hand away from his side to touch Katara, but Katara pushed his hand away.**

"**You lied to me! You told me that my mother was dead and that I didn't have a brother! You liar!" She yelled and Uncle a Iroh and Prince Zuko just watched the soap opera. With her water bending skills, she took the water from her canteen out and made it into a large body of water. She then used it on her so called Father. The first wave hit him hard and flung back to the wall. Katara continue to hit him, with the wave! It was so strong, that he couldn't even get up. At this rate, his bones would crush, if she continues. Finally she stop and the anger inside of her began to build up and the Waterflame engulfed her. She began to walk up him, very slowly. Prince Zuko you what she was going to do and ran up to her and grabbed her arm.**

"**Let me go!" She yelled. Prince Zuko shook his head. He saw sadness and betrayal in her eyes. He grabbed her other arm and pulled her in a hug. When he did that the Waterflame engulf him to and Uncle Iroh gasped, but Prince Zuko wasn't getting burnt to a crisp.**

"**Let me go, now!" She yelled again. She began to push herself out of his embracement. But finally she stopped and hugged him back. Prince Zuko looked down to see tears coming from her eyes. For once in his little miserable life, he felt sorry for Katara and continue to hug her. **

"**Guards take my brother, out of this country! Hatori you are here now and on banish from the Water Nation." said Sora. The guards picked him up and he said "Katara, I will be back for you!" Katara just ignored him. **

"**Prince Zuko I will show you and your Uncle to your rooms." said Sora. Prince Zuko nodded his head. When he looked down again he found out that Katara had went to sleep. He picked her up in bridal style and followed her mother. Once they got to her room, he put her down on her bed and went into the hall to leave.**

"**Prince Zuko, where are you going?" asked Uncle Iroh.**

"**I going to get the Avatar and release him." Prince Zuko responded.

* * *

**

**The guards threw Hatori out of the Water Nation and went back to Water Nation. Hatori got up and used his water bending skills to keep him afloat in the water,that is until he ran into a Fire Nation ship. The Fire Nation soldiers pulled him up and took him to General Zhao. Once they reached him they pushed him in and left.**

"**What is a Water bender doing in the water by himself?" asked Zhao.**

"**I can help you. I know who you are. I know that you are looking for the Avatar and I know where he is." said Hatori.**

"**What is your name? I believe we can make a deal." said Zhao.**

"**It is Hatori. I can give you the Avatar and exchange you help me get back Princess Katara, my daughter." Hatori said.**

"**You have a deal. Where can we find the Avatar?" asked Zhao.**

"**The Water Nation." responded Hatori. So Hatori and Zhao discussed their plan they were going to put into action, after they tell Fire Lord Ozai what has happened. **

"**Good Night, Hatori. Your room has already been prepared." said Zhao. Hatori got up and left. When the coast was clear General Zhao begun to sing his evil little song.**

"_Gosh it's such a hoot to see them quaking_

_when I'm king they will treat me with respect_

_I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking_

_So much for politically correct_

_Up to now, I pulled my punches_

_No more mr. nice guy, not for me_

_If you think that I'm hardhearted _

_Well lambie-pie, I haven't even started _

_No more, mr nice guy, no sireeee_

_As soon as my fire bending has zing them_

_I'll gain control of the kingdom_

_As for Ozai and Prince Zuko, will that's tragic_

_Good behavior, it's so much duller_

_Time to show my one true color _

_Baby, mr. nice guy is history_

_Vengeance, is what I believe in_

_I don't get mad, I get even_

_Up to no good, I love plottin_

_Cause I'm so good, when I'm rotten_

_No more mr. nice guy, wait and see_

_I'll become the nasty, naughty, pity, spiteful,_

_Wicked, wayward, way delightful_

_Bad guy, I was born to be_

_Lyin, loathsome, never tender_

_Indiscreet, repeat offender_

_No more mr. nice guy, that's not me"_

"**Ozai and Zuko are going down." He said and laughed.

* * *

**

**WOW! Did you like General Zhao's song? I do not own it. It came from the movie The Swan Princess. Anyway please keep reviewing. See you on the next chapter: Reunion?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lost Princess?**

**Thank you's for my reviewers:**

**Lady of Les Mis: Thank you for all your advice, for my story. Thank You!**

**Monito: You like the Swan Princess! I do to; I have seen the swan princess 2 and 3. Thank you!**

**Little Karma: Thank you! I am glad that you like my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Reunion?**

**Katara woke up in the midnight; it was around eleven. She got out of her bed and walked out of her room and decided to wander the palace. She ventures in the kitchen, dining room, and back in the throne room. She looked around more and discovers a painting of a little girl. It looks exactly like Katara when she was little. Finally she left the throne room and tried to find her room again, but got lost. But she came to a room that was lit. She opened the door to find Zuko mediating. She opens the door more and snuck in and closed the door. After she waited for about five minutes she walked up to him and poke him and again he flew up in the sky and threw a fire ball, but Katara dodge it.**

"**What is it with you and my uncle scaring the crap out of me?" He said furiously. **

"**Nothing, we just like seeing you fly like a bird." She answered laughing.**

"**What do you want?" He asked calming down.**

"**Nothing really, but down that you mention it, I just thought that I would say thank you."**

"**For what?"**

"**For stopping me, from doing something I am sure I would've regret." She said and turned to leave. Prince Zuko walked to her and turned her around and hugged her.**

"**I couldn't let you become a killer. It wouldn't suit you." He said. Katara return the hug and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled his little smile and brushed his lip against her lips. Then they kissed passionately, for several minutes. Finally, Katara pulled away and said "I think I better head to my bedroom, before we get carried away."**

"**What's wrong with that?" He asked.**

"**I do not want to get pregnant." She said and turns to leave.**

"**Why not, my uncle wants more nieces and nephews. Anyway, I let the avatar go. He is still in this palace. He has his own room. You shall see him tomorrow." He said. Katara ran back to him and whispered "Thank You." She then left.**

**The next morning Katara got up and found a note and it said:**

_**To Katara:**_

_**Your bath water is ready and your clothes have been laid out for you on your couch. When you are done getting ready please come down to the kitchen**_

_**Your mother, Sora**_

**So within twenty minutes Katara was ready and found her way to the kitchen. When she walked in, she saw her mother sitting there, writing something. Sora looked up and found her daughter standing there.**

"**Don't be shy, come in and sit down." Sora said and a servant brought Katara her breakfast.**

"**Thank you." She said to the servant. The servant just nodded and went back to his chores.**

"**If your wondering where everybody is at, I will tell you. Uncle Iroh is with Aang and yes Aang is fine. We explain the whole situation to him. Sokka and Zuko are catching up on old times that they had together." Sora said.**

"**It is hard to believe, that Sokka and Prince Zuko are friends." Katara said, while she continues to eat.**

"**True, but it is hard to believe that you, Katara, like Prince Zuko." smirk Sora and looked up from her letter. **

"**What makes you think that?" Katara said as she turned red on her face.**

"**Well, I saw you last night. You went into Prince Zuko's room. Once I saw that, I couldn't help myself, so I open the door quietly, and watched. I saw the way he looked at you, and how you looked at him back." Sora answered and gave a sweet smiled. **

"**Mom, your making me blush. I do not like Prince Zuko as a boyfriend, but as a friend." **

"**I amsorry. If that is all he means to you then…" Sora said and started crying. "I don't mean to cry, but you called me mom. Go to the garden and you will find everybody there. I need time."

* * *

**

**Katara got up and went to the garden. **

"**Katara!" yelled Aang as he ran to her and gave her a hug. He backed away and then said "I mean, Princess Katara."**

"**Aang you don't have to call me that. Just call me Katara, like you always did." She said smiling.**

"**I'm hungry!" said Sokka.**

"**Sokka, that's your name right?" Katara asked, to be reassured.**

"**Yeah. Why?" He asked, still hungry.**

"**Well, if you just had breakfast and you ate all of it, you shouldn't be hungry for hours. Unless…" She trailed off. **

"**Unless, what?" asked Sokka, curiously.**

"**Unless, you are a plain greedy and have eight stomachs." She said and started laughing and then Aang started laughing too.**

"**I don't see, what's so funny." said Sokka.**

"**Don't worry, they are not laughing with you, they are laughing at you." smirked Zuko.**

"**Katara has your mother told you yet?" asked Uncle Iroh.**

"**Told me what?" asked Katara.**

"**That tonight we celebrate your return, to your home." said Sora. "You will have fun, you will dance, mingle with other people, as in boys also, and sing a song." She said.**

"**I have to sing a song!" yelled Katara. **

"**Katara, must you yelled. Your voice can be very sharp." said Sokka. Katara just shot him a dirty look.**

"**Yes, you will sing a song and hopefully out of the entire young prince's here to see you; one of them will choose you as a bride." Sora said. "Prince Zuko, you too can join in, because you are a prince too." She said. **

"**A banish prince." He said and left.**

"**I just got home and you are already in a hurry to marry me off." said Katara.**

"**Yes and no. I will explain myself to you later; when it is time to get you ready. Uncle Iroh, can I please speak to you." Sora asked.**

"**Sure." He said and walked away with her.**

"**Don't worry about it Katara, because with your attitude, I doubt if the prince's will ask you to be their wife." Sokka said sarcastically. Katara was furious and with her water bending skills, she did the water whip and slap Sokka in the face and of course Aang laughed.**

"**Your one to talk, you should be married to a princess, by now. But I bit because of your greediness, they all rejected you." She smirked.**

"**Good one Katara." said Aang.

* * *

**

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't decided if Jet, Haru, Zuko or someone else, will marry Katara! Oh well, please review! **

**Next chapter: Celebration, for the Return of the Princess. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lost Princess?**

**Thank you to all my reviewers who review last chapter. So you guys want Prince Zuko to marry Katara. Sadly I haven't decided who she will marry. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**

**Chapter eight: Celebration of the Return of the Princess**

"**Uncle Iroh, have you seen they way they look at each other?" asked Sora.**

"**As in they, you mean Zuko and Katara; yes I have. But when I ask them about it, they refuse and they say that they are just friends." Uncle Iroh said.**

"**Well, look you get Prince Zuko ready, while I get Katara ready and maybe by the end of tonight he will proposed." She said. Uncle Iroh nodded his head.**

"**What about Aang?"**

"**Can you get him ready?"**

"**Sure." He said and left.

* * *

**

**Dusk began to set in and Sora, including Uncle Iroh, got everyone ready. The guests were starting to arrive.**

"**Aang, since you are finish getting ready, you can go downstairs." said Uncle Iroh.**

"**Okay." said Aang and he left.**

"**Prince Zuko …" Uncle Iroh trailed off.**

"**I know uncle, try no to start fights and burn anything down." smirked Zuko. **

"**I wasn't going to say that, but yes please try not to do those things. All I am going to say is that me and Sora know that you like Katara and might even love her. So Isuggestthat if you do love her, make your move. Because, if you don't make your move, you will lose what is important to you and most likely will regret it." Uncle Iroh said and left.**

**Zuko turned around gettingready toprotest, but realized that his uncle had left. He then went downstairs to join the other prince's.

* * *

**

"**Katara, come out of the dressing room and show me how the outfit fits." said Sora. Katara came out the dressing room frowning. **

**"What is the matter, honey?" asked Sora.**

"**I like the dress and all, but I don't see why I have to get married." She said.**

"**Oh, I see. I am not trying to rush anything! I am glad that you are home, but you are fifteen now and at fifteen, you will need to get marry." Sora explained. **

"**Why?"**

"**Because I was fifteen, when I met your father. We did not know each other, but the more time we spend together, the more we became fond of each other and then we fell in love. Then we got married and had Sokka. Besides, it is your duty as a princess." **

"**Oh, but I not ready yet."**

"**Don't worry, because I have a feeling that nobody will ask you to be their wife and then you will be free to marry Zuko." She said. With that said she pushes Katara out into hallway and left her. But before Sora left, she told Katara to go to the ballroom and that she will meet her there. So Katara walked to the ballroom.

* * *

**

**Katara sighed and said "Here I go." She pushed the door open and walked straight out into the balcony, where everyone saw her. All the prince's in the room gasped when they saw Katara. Katara walked down the stairs carefully, but when she reached the bottom Prince Jet took her hand.**

"**May I have this dance?" He asked.**

"**Sure." She said. Jet pulled her into the middle of the floor and they began to dance. After Jet finished dancing with her every prince wanted a turn with her. Prince Zuko was speechless and began talking to himself.**

**_Zuko's thoughts: What's wrong with me? Why do I get so jealous when she talks to other men? Why do I yearn for her touch? This is so stupid. _But his Uncle interrupted his thinking.**

"**Prince Zuko, aren't you going to ask Katara to dance. I know that she is waiting for you." Uncle Iroh said. Prince Zuko walked up to Katara, who was now by herself.**

"**Katara would you like to dance with me?" **

"**Sure, Prince Zuko; I was beginning to think that you wouldn't ask me." **

**So they danced, for what seemed hours, but in reality it had only been five minutes. **

**Sora walked up to them and said "Prince Zukocan I borrow my daughter?" **

"**Go ahead." He said. Sora pulled Katara onto the stage and turned to the people and said "Excuse me, my daughter will like to sing a song, for everybody to hear. I hope you will enjoy it."**

**Everybody rushed to the front and sat down. Aang of course was the first in the front. Katara set up and sat on the floor and when everybodywas silent she began to sing:**

_**Dancing Bears**_

_**Painted wings**_

_**Things I almost remember**_

_**And a song someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December**_

_**Someone holds me**_

_**Safe and warm**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully across my memory**_

_**Far way **_

_**Long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember**_

**_Things my hearts use to know_**

_**Things it yearns to remember**_

_**And a song someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December**_

**With that, she was done with her song and all the time she was singing she was looking at Prince Zuko and Prince Zuko never lost eye contact with her. Everybody started clapping for her. Katara got up and went the balcony that was connected to the ballroom and looked at themoon. When Prince Zuko saw this he started walking towards her, but Prince Haru got there first. **

"**Your song was beautiful, Princess Katara." said Prince Haru. Katara spun around and said "Please call me, Katara." Haru walked up beside Katara.**

"**The moon is beautiful, like you Katara." **

"**Thank you Prince Haru." She said and blushed.**

"**You know, you remind me of my mother." He said.**

"**How so?"**

"**Everything about you reminds me of her. Your smile, eyes, and most of all your personality."**

"**Have we met before?" She asked.**

"**Yes, we met once, back in the Earth bending Kingdom. But at that time you weren't a princess. You help me over throw the fire benders in my nation. So this is why, I must ask you a question." He said. He got down on one knee and grabbed Katara's hand and said "Will you marry me?"**

**Katara was in shock, she didn't know what to say. Then she remembers what her mom had said. 'Because I was fifteen, when I met your father. We did not know each other, but the more time we spend together, the more we became fond of each other and then we fell in love. Besides it is your duty as a princess.' So Katara finally knew what her answer was. "Prince Haru, yes I will marry you."

* * *

**

**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! Katara and Haru sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage. I finally decided that Haru will marry Katara. (Supposedly) Oh, yeah I got the song from Anastasia and I will be using one more song from the cartoon movie. You guys are probably thinking jeez, she is a nerd! Please review and please don't get mad at me and stop reading.**

**Next chapter: Lovers or Friends?**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lost Princess?**

**Thank you, to all my reviewers:**

**kayko15: Thank you for not thinking of me as a nerd! I feel better now! Thank you for reviewing my story. **

**Boylessgirl1529421: You don't want Katara to marry Haru! Anyway, thank you for reviewing my story! **

**Smarttypants199: I am glad you like my story! Thank you for reviewing my story! **

**Monito: You don't like the husband I chose for Katara, oh well! But thank you for reviewing my story!**

**TanakasHeart: You love my story too! Well, so do my family members, but they know all of the secrets to my story. Thank you! **

**LoyalFan: You like the movie Anastasia, well then I suggest that you play Shadow Hearts 2 Covenant 4 playstation 2. It is not the same design, but her story is within another story and besides you get to fight with her. Thank you!**

**inuyashachick04: Sokka is in the story, but not a lot so far. But don't worry; he will be in this chapter and the next chapter. Thank you!**

**starfirekatarafan: Yes, you are right; the only reason why I like cliffhangers is because I already know what happens. But, without cliffhangers, it makes some stories boring, but hey I love them! Thank you!**

**Spleef:You like the new ways and so do I. Thanks!**

**slipknotzuko: Glad you think my story, is cool! Thanks!**

**jalapeno1011: Yes, I know it is messed up, but like you said 'it was funnier than hell'. Because, while I was writing that chapter, I was laughing. So thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Lovers or Friends?**

"**That's great news, Katara." said Aang.**

"**What is great news?" asked Sokka, walking in.**

"**Katara is engaged, to marry Prince Haru." said Aang. **

"**Wow! Congrats!" said Sokka and gave his sister a hug. Zuko then walked in and asked "Congrats on what?" **

"**Katara is engaged to marry Prince Haru." said Aang. Prince Zuko face went pale. Finally he got his voice back and said "I am happy for you Katara." Then he walked out of Katara's room. **

"**What's wrong with him?" asked Sokka.**

"**Sokka, and Aang excuse me, I need to talk to Prince Zuko." said Katara and she rushed out.**

"**What's wrong with her?" asked Sokka. **

**Aang sighed and said "Sokka let's go back to your room, and I will tell you what I think."

* * *

**

**Prince Zuko was walking fast and Katara was trying to catch up to him.**

"**Prince Zuko, wait!" yelled Katara. But Prince Zuko just ignored her. He finally reached his room, closed the door and locked it. When Katara got to door, she knocks on it gently.**

"**Prince Zuko, can we talk?" She asked. **

"**Not now Katara!"**

"**Please." She pleaded. Zuko open the door and said "What?"**

"**I sorry, if I hurt your feelings; I only said yes, to make my-**

"**Like I said Katara, I am happy for you. Go and get married to this Prince Haru! See if I give a damn. Goodnight Katara." He said and slammed the door in front of her face. Katara was speechless.**

"**I am sorry! I am sorry, Prince Zuko. " said Katara. She then whispered "I love you."Then went to her room crying. Zuko was still standing by the door, when he heard what Katara had said.**

"**If you loved me, why are you getting married to Prince Haru?" He whispered.

* * *

**

**The next morning Prince Zuko woke up around eleven o'clock. He took a shower, got dressed and went down to the kitchen. When he got there, he receives an angry glare from Sokka. Prince Zuko paid no attention to this; he just sat there and ate his breakfast. Sokka couldn't stand it anymore.**

"**What did you say to Katara?" He asked, trying to keep calm.**

"**I don't know what you mean." smirked Zuko.**

**Sokka stood up and began to yell. "You fuckin liar! You said something to her and I know it! Don't play dumb! Everybody heard the argument between you and my sister! Now she won't come out of her room! If you hurt her then I gonna- but Zuko interrupted.**

"**Do what! You can't even fight off my soldiers; you sorry excuse for a warrior!" yelled Zuko, standing up.**

"**At least I know when to keep my mouth shut! At least I am not a banished prince trying to regain my title. Even your Uncle and your sibling told you to keep quiet, but you still spoke your mind and look how far it has gotten you!" yelled Sokka.**

"**Calm down Sokka." said Aang.**

"**I'm through here." Sokka said and left. Aang followed him trying to calm him down.**

**Prince Zuko sat back down and stared at his plate and finally spoke. "Uncle is Katara really in her room crying over me?"**

"**Yes, Prince Zuko. You should apologize." said Uncle Iroh.**

"**Why is everybody defending her! Don't they care about how I feel?" He said.**

"**Prince Zuko, Katara care about how you felt and what do you do; you let your pride get the best of you." Uncle Iroh said.**

"**Sokka was right."**

"**No, Sokka was wrong. You spoke out, to save the new Fire Nation soldiers. That takes true courage to do that. I think you should apologize to her, but not now."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because Prince Haru is in there, right now talking to her. So when the time is right go talk to her. Prince Haru will be staying here, until the wedding and be nice to him." Uncle Iroh said and continues to drink his tea. Prince Zuko just sat there and ate his food.

* * *

"****Do you feel better now?" asked Haru.**

" 

"**Yes, I needed somebody to talk too." She said.**

"**I want to show you something. Will you come?" He asked.**

"**Yes, let me get ready." She said. **

"**Meet me in the garden." He said and left. She took a quick bath and got dress. But before she left her room she started to sing and so did Prince Zuko. They were both at on the balcony and they started sing:**

**Katara first**

_**We were strangers **_

_**Starting out on our journey**_

_**Never dreaming**_

_**What we have to go through**_

_**Now here we are**_

_**And I am suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

**Prince Zuko's turn**

_**No one told me **_

_**I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected, what you did to my heart**_

_**When I lost hope**_

_**You where there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

**Katara and Prince Zuko together**

_**And life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and Forever**_

_**A wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end, I want to be standing**_

_**At the beginning**_

_**With you**_

**When their song finish, they both realize that they loved each other more then a friend. They walked back into their rooms and out the door. They ran into each other in the hallway.**

"**Katara"**

"**Zuko"**

"**Katara I am sorry, for what I said to you. I let my pride get the best of me." He said.**

"**Can we still be friends? Just friends and nothing more?" She asked.**

"**Yes, I would like that." He said. Katara smiled and continue to walk her way and so did Prince Zuko.**

**They both were thinking the same thing. They thought that is was too late, to become lovers. **

**So Katara met Haru in the garden. He showed her, a heart made of earth. It was just beautiful. Haru spend a month there, to be with Katara. They became fond of each other. They became friends and nothing more than that to Katara. So they set a date, for the wedding. The wedding would be tomorrow, because it had been long enough, for them to get to know each other.

* * *

**

Meanwhile Zhao and Hatori had just reached the Fire Nation and was now talking with Fire Lord OZAI!

"Why have you come back, empty handed?" asked Fire lord Ozai.

"My lord, I have not come empty handed. You see, my companion, brought me news of Prince Zuko." said Zhao.

"What is the news about? It better be important, so continue before I get angry."

"Yes, anyway Prince Zuko has found the Lost Princess and has the Avatar. My companion also said thatPrince Zukodidn't plan on bringing the Avatar back and that he was going to use the Avatar to kill you."

"How do you know that this companion of yours, isn't lying?"

"I found him in the water and he told me that Prince Zuko, threw him over board."

"So my son is trying to kill me then, well now stay a night Zhao. Tomorrow I will give you a letter, that says that Prince Zuko is to come home with Lost Princess and the Avatar. Also I am guessing that you know where he is, so take it to him!" said the Fire Lord. Zhao just smiled evilly and looked at Hatori.

* * *

**Sorry, I would have put this chapter up on Tuesday, but I had to finish reading book six and seven of A Series of Unfortunate Events. I got this song, from Anastasia to and I am using one more from the movie to. **

**In all of my reviews everyone wants Prince Zuko and Katara to get married, but they are no telling me why. So maybe if you told why, they should be together, I might make them get together and not go through with the Katara and Haru pairing. Until next time, see u later.**

**Next Chapter: Wedding Day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lost Princess?**

**Thank you, for all of my reviews! I really appreciate them. I think this chapter, will be great and I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Wedding Day**

**It was the day of the wedding and all the servants were getting Katara ready. Her dress was royal blue and it was beautiful. The neck part was sheer, with glitter on it. The rest had small flames at the bottom. Within twenty to thirty minutes Katara was ready. Sora walked in and gasped when she saw her daughter.**

"**Katara, are you ready to become the Princess of the Earth Kingdom?" asked Sora.**

"**Yes." asked Katara.**

"**Well, lets go." said Sora. She walked her daughter out to the doors and Sokka was waiting there for her. Sora smiled and said "Sokka will give you away. When the door opens Sokka will know what to do." Sora smiled again and left.**

**Sokka turns to his sister and says "Katara you don't have to do this. Mom, Aang, Iroh and I all know who your heart belongs to."**

"**Sokka I can't back down now, it's too late." She said.**

"**Katara, it is not too late. You can lead your own destiny." Sokka said. Katara just looked at him and sighed.

* * *

**

"**Prince Zuko, how come you are not ready?" asked Uncle Iroh.**

"**Uncle, I can't watch Katara getting married. Because in my heart I know that I am not the man Katara is getting married too. I will get jealous and then I will ruin the wedding." answered Prince Zuko.**

"**Fine have it your way." Uncle Iroh said. As he began to walk out of the room he said "Prince Zuko, I am sorry that you feel that way." Then he left. Prince Zuko sighed and said "Katara, I love you back, more than anything."**

**The doors opened where Katara and Sokka was waiting at. He grabbed arm and they started walking towards the isle. Katara took a deep breath and started thinking to herself: **

_**Heart don't fail me now**_

_**Courage don't desert me**_

_**Don't turn back, now that we are here**_

_**People always say**_

_**Life is full of choices**_

_**No one ever mentions fear**_

_**Or how the world can seem so vast**_

_**On a journey to the future**_

**When Katara, finished thinking this to herself, they were already up to the altar. Prince Haru held out his hand and Katara took his hand. And the priest started and Prince Zuko walked away from the window.**

"**Do you, Earth Nation Prince Haru, take Katara the Water Princess as your beloved bride, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, in good times and bad, till death do you part?"**

"**I do." said Prince Haru.**

"**Do you, Katara the Water Princess, take Earth Nation Prince Haru as your beloved husband, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, in good times and bad, till death do you part?"**

**Katara took a deep breath and finally spoke. "I, I" Katara looked at Prince Haru and again she finally spoke. "I can't." She turned to Prince Haru and looked him in the eye.**

"**I am really sorry, Haru. I can't do it, my heart belongs to someone else. Will you forgive me?"**

"**Katara, I knew you wouldn't go through with this. I see the way you look at him and smile at him. For once Katara you stopped me from doing the right thing. I am in love with another. I chose you, because my father said I had to get married." said Haru. He leaned in and gave her kiss on the forehead and said "Go get him." **

**Katara ran back into castle. She searched everywhere for him and finally she knew where he was. She ran as fast as she could to Prince Zuko's room. She turned the corner and saw him, he was sitting down on the chair, writing something.**

**She was standing in the doorway and said "Prince Zuko." He looked up and saw Katara standing there. He stood up and stared at her beauty.**

"**Zuko, I am sorry. I couldn't go through the wedding; because I realized that my heart belongs to you. So I ask, can we be lovers and not friends?" **

**He smiled and held his arms out. Katara ran into his arms and hugged him. They looked at each other and they kissed passionately. But they were interrupted by Uncle Iroh and Sora.**

"**Now that is what I wanted to see. It took them long enough and it looks like our plan work." said Uncle Iroh. **

"**Yes, indeed." Sora said.**

"**What do you mean, plan?" asked Zuko.**

"**The wedding, of course; we made it seem like Katara had to get married, but we fool you guys. It was all a plan for you guys to finally realize that you guys love each other." said Uncle Iroh.**

"**Don't worry about Prince Haru and the guests. They were all of our maids and he left after you said no." Sora said. **

"**Uncle Iroh and I will leave you two along. But under on condition." Sora said.**

"**And what is that?" asked Katara.**

"**That, you bring me many nieces and nephews." said Uncle Iroh. They all looked at him. "What, I am just kidding." He said.**

"**The real condition is that you can't have any kids, until you guys are married." Sora said and they left.**

**"Katara can I ask you something?" asked Zuko.**

**"Sure what is it?"**

**"Will you be my wife, after this war is over?"**

**Katara smiled and said "As long as I am with you." Zuko hugged her and kissed her.**

**But what they didn't know was that Katara and Prince Zuko, was in danger. The war was far from over!

* * *

**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! I tricked you! You guys really thought that Katara was getting married to Haru, but I fooled you.I got this song too, from Anastasia, and it is the last one! See you later!**

**Next Chapter: Trouble! **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lost Princess?**

**Can we review people separately now? Anyway thank you for all of my reviews. Anyway I am not sure if I should add another twist though, but if I do it will be interesting. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Trouble!**

"**Zhao how much longer do we have to go before we reach the Water Nation; I am getting tried of the stupid ocean?" Hatori asked.**

"**Stop, your freakin whining; we will get there we when we get there! Sheesh! I thought you were a water bender." yelled Zhao. **

"**Just because I am from the Water Nation, doesn't mean that I am a water bender. Anyway, why do you want to kill Fire Lord Ozai and his son Zuko?" asked Hatori.**

"**Because, I want to rule the Fire Nation and if I get rid of two members of the royal family; it will leave only one heir to the throne." Zhao said.**

"**One heir?" Hatori asked. **

"**Yes, Prince Cielo; he is seventeen and we already made a deal." said Zhao as he smiled.**

"**What type of deal?"**

"**That's for me to know and for you to find out." smirked Zhao.

* * *

**

**At the Water Nation, Prince Zuko was teaching Aang how to fire bend and he was getting better at it everyday.**

"**Now lift your weight to the front and then fire away." said Prince Zuko.**

"**Like this." Aang said and did it.**

"**Precisely." He said. Uncle Iroh was sitting there with Sokka, playing Pai Sho as usual. When Katara came running to Zuko. She handed him a letter from the Fire Nation. He took is and opened it up.**

"**Well, what does it say?" Katara asked.**

"**It is a letter from, my brother." He answered.**

"**You have a brother?" Katara said surprise.**

"**Yes, he is a year older then than us. He is seventeen and his name is Cielo." said Sokka.**

"**Yes, Sokka is right. We never got along. He is the one next to take the throne. All he needs is a bride and then my father will step down. He said Zhao is on his way here. He also said that he will be here in one to two days and he didn't say anything after that." said Zuko. **

"**Why would Zhao want to come here?" asked Sokka.**

"**He is after the Avatar and Katara. But how did he find out about you?" pondered ****Zuko.**

"**Hatori. I bet he told Zhao, when he was banish from the Water Nation. But, if you say that you and your brother don't get along then why did your brother warn you?" asked Katara.**

"**I don't know." said Zuko.**

"**What about Aang?" asked Uncle Iroh.**

"**He will have to hide." said Katara. **

"**But we can't hide Appa?" asked Sokka. Appa just groaned and blew air at Sokka.**

"**We will find a hiding place for him." said Zuko. After this discussion, everyone left Zuko and Katara alone.**

"**Zuko, I am worried about this situation." Katara said. Zuko walked up behind her and gave her a hug. (From behind)**

"**Don't worry I will protect you and nothing will harm you." He said.**

"**I hope you are right." She said.

* * *

**

**The end! Yes, I know it is short, but hey, I am the author. I finally got the game Paper Mario: The Thousand Year-Door, it really is a good game. Anyway starting September 7, I won't be able to post chapters every four days or shorter, because high school starts. **

**(Sigh)**

**Next chapter: Enter Zhao! **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Lost Princess?**

**I am pissed off at my PS2, I was playing, The Sims Urbz and it froze on me! I had made it far, and it froze! Well, I guess it is my fault for not saving often. Anyway here are my Thank You's:**

**LoyalFan: You like me adding an evil brother, well I am glad. Thank you for answering my question and for reviewing my story!**

**Monito: I like your review, you could be wrong and then again you could be right. But, you forgot about someone, Hatori! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Lady of Les Mis: Thank you, for reviewing my story. Also, thank you for thinking of my story when you were away!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Enter Zhao!**

**So, the two days passed rather quickly, and Prince Zuko and the others had to set the plan in motion.**

"**General Zhao, we will reach the Water Nation, in five minutes." said a solider.**

"**Good, Hatori stay in my room, so our plan won't be a flop." Zhao said.**

"**Don't worry; you won't even know that I exist." Hatori said. **

**So in a couple of minutes they were at the Water Nation. They docked and Zhao, with his men, walked through the villages toward the palace. Before he could knock the door it opened and he walked into the throne room.**

"**General Zhao, why have you come to my Nation? You are not wanted here." said Sora.**

"**The same reason, why you let Prince Zuko and his uncle stay here; anyway Prince Zuko your father has order that you return to the Fire Nation." Zhao said.**

"**Why? It is unlike my brother, to-" but Zhao interrupted.**

"**Iroh, I wasn't talking to you! Don't play stupid with me! Fire Lord Ozai knows that Prince Zuko has found the Lost Princess and that he has the avatar! So he request that, Prince Zuko return to the Fire Nation, with the Lost Princess and the Avatar."**

"**We do not have the Avatar! I let him go! Why do I have to bring Katara to the Fire Nation?" yelled Prince Zuko.**

"**For proof! Are you that stupid? Now that, this little matter is settled, I suggest that we leave; I do not want to keep Ozai waiting any longer then he has to wait. I do not want to make you guys come by force, unless I have too." Zhao said and turn to leave.**

**Prince Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and they werewalking toward the entrance doors and Uncle Iroh followed. Sokka was following too.**

"**Where are you going?" asked Zhao.**

"**With my sister." said Sokka.**

"**Did I say you could go, I don't think I did? Ozai asked for Zuko and this girl named Katara to go." Zhao smirked. With that they walked out of the throne room and went to the docks, then left.**

**Katara, Zuko, and Uncle Iroh were unwanted guest on Zhao's ship. So they stick together, almost like glue. Katara was leaning on the rail, looking at the Water Nation, disappear, while Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh talk near by. Yes, she was only there for awhile, but it felt like home.**

**Zhao walked up behind Katara, bent down and said "So you are the famous Water Princess that went missing. I can see why they would want to kidnapped you, because you are a beauty."**

**Katara turns around and faces Zhao. "You don't scare me." She said. He grabbed her wrist and said "Who said anything about scaring you, when I can do worst."**

"**You're hurting me." She said softly. His grip got tighter and hotter and then he said " I could kill you in one blow or perhaps you want to experience something more; as in me forcing you to do something that, I will enjoy, but you won't." **

**At that time Zuko pushed Zhao to side and said "Don't you lay a finger on her, because if you do I promise that you will pay."**

**Zhao got up and said "What do we have here? Now I see, Zuko has a thing, for the Lost Princess." Zhao smiled evilly and walked away. While he was walking to his room he said "Well, this should be interesting; what will Prince Cielo do?"

* * *

**

**Aang came running out of Sokka's room and asked "Has anybody seen Momo?"**

"**No; anyway mom do you think we can trust Zhao?" asked Sokka.**

"**I don't know." Sora said.**

"**Sokka, how about we follow them to the Fire Nation? That way if anything goes wrong, we can help." said Aang.**

"**I like that idea." Sokka said.**

"**Good, then you leave tomorrow, at dawn." Sora said.

* * *

**

**That's all folks, next chapter will probably have a twist, if not I will probably kill somebody off. Just kidding. **

**Next Chapter: Prince Cielo or Prince Zuko?**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Lost Princess?**

**Thank You's:**

**Monito: I haven't decided yet, who it will be! Thanks for reviewing though.**

**LoyalFan: I love the title of this chapter! I think you might like what you read! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lady of Les Mis: Congrats on being in a musical/play thingie! Thanks!**

**Peter Pan Lover: Is your name peter pan lover, because you like the movie? Anyway, I love the human version and cartoon version of Peter Pan! Sometimes I wish I could go to Neverland! Thanks!**

**SilverStorm106: You are kinda alright, but like I said, you might like what you read! Thank you for reviewing!**

**totallystellar: Okay, you said that my flashback was unrealistic. Well, most cartoons shows are unrealistic! I have many more years of schooling, so I know that my writing will get better. So for realistic, flowing of the story, and rushing things are up to me. Why? Because I am the author! But, thank you for reviewing! **

**Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers and here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: I left this out last chapter, because I forgot about it. I do not own The Avatar: The Last Air Bender. But if I did Zuko would be the father of my child, if he was real!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: ****Cielo or Prince Zuko?**

**They arrived to the Fire Nation in three days. They finally made it to the port and dock. When they were walking down the ramp, guess who was waiting for them. Prince Cielo. **

"**Hello, little brother." said Prince Cielo.**

"**Prince Cielo." Prince Zuko said. Prince Cielo was about to say something back to him, but Katara had walked up beside Zuko. Prince Cielo walked up to Katara.**

"**So it is true, you really do exist. None the less, you are beautiful than the moon. Then your eyes, they are clear as water. So the Water Goddess must favor you." He said and kissed her hand. Katara blushed and said "Thank you."**

**Zuko stepped in front of Katara and said "She is taken."**

"**So, I see that you love my brother, Katara." Cielo said.**

"**Yes, I do. But, how do you know my name?" She asked.**

"**Let's say a little birdie told me." He smiled evilly. He gently pushed Zuko out of the way and grabbed Katara's hand and led her through his home.**

"**Bastard." said Zuko. **

"**Prince Zuko, come along! There is no need to hesitate." Zhao said. They walked to crowded streets to the Fire Nation palace. Silently Hatori followed behind them. They walked in to the palace into the throne room, were Fire Lord Ozai sat. **

"**Welcome home." Ozai said getting off the throne seat. At this time Zuko had caught up to Katara. Ozai walked up to Katara and looked at her.**

"**So you are Princess Katara. The missing princess. Well, I am glad that you are safe." He said. Then he looked at Zuko. "Zuko, you have brought back proof, that you accomplish one of your two tasks needed in order to come home." He continued.**

"**Thank you father." Zuko said. **

"**Now I will say one thing and one thing only! Guards take Zuko and lock him in one of our cell." Fire Lord Ozai said. The guards started attacking Zuko. Katara had her canteen with her. Just as she was beginning to bend water, Prince Cielo burnsher canteento a crisp. He then grabbed Katara, so that she couldn't help Zuko. Uncle Iroh was getting ready to attack, but Ozai took care of him. **

**Zhao was just laughing at Zuko's efforts on trying to ward off the guards, but it was useless. It took thirty guards, to finally get Zuko on the ground. They tied him up in chains, especially made for fire benders. Ozai on the other hand told Iroh to stay out of it, which he did. **

"**Take Zuko and Iroh to the cells." Ozai said once again.**

"**Father, why?" asked Zuko.**

"**Because, Zhao told me that you planned on using the Avatar to kill me. Take them away. Cielo you are free to do anything with your future bride." Ozai said and with that Ozai and Zhao left the throne room.**

"**Prince Cielo, don't you dare touch her." yelled Zuko, while he was being taken away.**

"**I am free to do whatever I please." He said. He threw Katara over his shoulders and began to walk away.**

"**Zuko!" yelled Katara, struggling to get out of Prince Cielo's grip, but it was too late.

* * *

**

**Prince Cielo took Katara to his room. He walkedin and threw heron his bed and then he went back to the door and locked it. By then Katara was up and was hitting Cielo. She was trying to get the keys, but he pushed her away and melted them.**

"**Why are worried Katara. I want hurt you." He said with a smile on his face. He picked her up again and threw her once again on the bed. But this time Katara didn't have a chance to get up. Before she knew it, he was on top of her. He took off his shirt and pants. All that remain was his boxers. He then tried to take Katara'stop layer of clothesoff. But Katara was fighting back, but eventually he pinned her down and took off the top layer of her clothing. All that was left was her under garments.**

"**Get off of me! I beg you! I would do anything you ask of me, except this." She pleaded and then started crying.**

"**I guess, my answer will still be no."  
**

**He started kissing her on neck and then the lips. Katara was still fighting back. His hand slid under her undershirt and then he tugged at her panties.

* * *

**

"**Aang, Sokka, be careful." Sora said.**

"**We will mother, we will be back as soon as we know everything is okay." said Sokka.**

"**Don't worry, Sora, I will protect Sokka. Appa yip, yip." Aang said. The bison was up in the air and Sokka, and Aang were on their way to the Fire Nation.**

"**Please be safe." Sora said.

* * *

**

**Please don't kill me and please don't stop reading my story! I am sorry, if this chapter is not what you expected. You will find out in the next chapter, what happened to Katara. Do you think I should've change the rating? To me I think it is still fit for teens, considering what they show in PG-13 movies.**

**Next Chapter: Capture! Who?**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Lost Princess?**

**Yes, I know that I could enable Anonymous Review, but I never really did. So starting with this chapter Anonymous review is accepted. **

**Anyway thank you for your reviews! I still haven't decided to will take Katara as their bride. So far my answer is pointing towards Prince Cielo, but will see! Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: . I do not own The Avatar: The Last Air Bender.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: ****Plans Revealed and Discuss!**

**Prince Cielo walked to the prison cells were Zuko and Iroh were. On his shoulder was the passed out Katara. When he got to there he was surprised to see his uncle there.**

"**Uncle Iroh, what are doing in the prison cells?" asked Prince Cielo.**

"**It seems that my brother doesn't trust me." He answered stroking his beard, looking at Katara. Prince Cielo just shrugged and went to Prince Zuko's cell. He opens it and a fireball came out. Luckily he dodges it.**

"**You should watch where you are shooting fire at. It almost burned Katara." Prince Cielo said.**

"**Katara…" whispered Zuko. Prince Cielo, threw Katara toward Prince Zuko and he caught her. Prince Cielo closed the door and locked it.**

"**What the hell did you do to her? Why is she breathing heavily?" asked Zuko. Prince Cielo stopped in his tracks and looked at Zuko.**

"**Answer me, damnit! "yelled Zuko.**

"**Why don't you ask her, when she wakes up! But I will give you a clue; in order, for Katara to become my queen, we have to…" Prince Cielo trailed off.**

"**You bastard!" yelled Zuko. Prince Cielo just laughed and left the prison cells.

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, Ozai and Zhao are in the war room, disgusting plans and were joined by Cielo. He went in and sat down next to Hatori also in the war room.**

"**Did you rape, Katara?" asked Ozai. **

"**Yeah and I really enjoyed it. I needed her, to release my emotions." said Cielo.**

"**You what! How come I didn't hear of this? After all she is my flesh and blood." yelled Hatori. **

"**Silence! I will have no yelling in here, unless I decide to do it. Prince Cielo please kill this water tribe pleasant." said Ozai. Prince Cielo stood up and his hand began to glow.**

"**It would be my pleasure!" He said.**

"**Zhao aren't you going to help, me?" asked Hatori, standing up and backing away from Cielo.**

"**Who are you? How did this peasant even get in here." smirked Zhao. With that said Cielo killed Hatori in one blow. Then he sat down and had a servant clean up the ashes. Fire Lord Ozai got up and said "I will be back to join you, but I must attend a meeting." Then he left. Once Zhao and Cielo knew that he was gone, they started discussing their plan.**

"**Is our deal still on?" Zhao asked.**

"**Yes; once we kill my father you can have the throne." Prince Cielo said. Then Zhao smiled and walked out of the room. Once he left Prince Cielo said "Then I will kill you!"

* * *

**

**Finally Katara woke up. She opens her eyes and sat up. She was in Zuko's arms. She couldn't remember what happen. **

"**Katara, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" asked Zuko. Katara jumped up and looked at Zuko. He stood up and began walking towards her and Katara was backing up. Then it all came back to her. Katara fell to the ground and started screaming. Zuko went to her and hugged her. **

**Katara pushed Zuko away and yelled "STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She then started crying. Zuko walked up to her and then held her.**

"**I was so scared." She said.**

"**Katara, I need you to tell me, what he did to you." He said patiently. But she didn't answer. "Katara, did he rape you?" Zuko asked.**

"**He…he…hurt me so bad. It had hurt so much. Before I passed out, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders and I saw…" But Katara paused.**

"**What did you see?" He asked.**

"**Blood stains." She sobbed. Zuko's grip got tighter and said "Katara I am sorry! I swear on my life that no other men will touch you again." Just then Prince Cielo walked in front of Zuko and Katara cell.**

"**I didn't know it hurt so badly. Next time it will be better, but next time I won't use protection." said Prince Cielo.**

"**There will not be a next time you!" yelled Zuko. Ignoring Zuko, Prince Cielo said "Brother I came to tell you that the day after tomorrow (that was a good movie) you will die and your girlfriend will be my wife." He started walking away then said "Oh yeah, Katara is good in the bed." Then left.

* * *

**

**That's it for this chapter. I congratulate myself on finally killing off a person, which was Hatori. I didn't want Katara to get pregnant just yet, especially by Cielo! This means that the end is drawing near.**

**So I ask, should there be a sequel or not? If not I will probably start another Zutara fan fiction.For the next chapters, I am really going to think on how the battles should be. See ya!**

**Next Chapter: Trapped again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Lost Princess?**

**I went to gamestop to buy nintendog! The game is pretty good, at least I think so! Anyway I got reviews saying that I should make a sequel, so I guess I am making a sequel. But when school starts it might take me longer to get a chapter written! So with that said enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The Last Air Bender!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Trapped again!**

**Aang and Sokka had landed in the outskirts of the Fire Nation and had no idea of what has happened.**

"**Sokka, if Prince Zuko is prince of the Fire Nation, how come we can't just walk through?" asked Aang.**

"**Because you are still wanted and something doesn't seem right. Anyway, Aang keep your guard up." Sokka said. They walked until finally they were in the Fire Nation, undiscovered. They had put on their disguise and were walking among the people now. **

"**Aang there it is, the Fire Nation palace." Sokka said. Aang just nodded his head and continue walking toward the doors, until they were stopped by guards.**

"**What business do you have with the Fire Lord Ozai?" asked the guard.**

"**Umm… we heard that the Lost Princess was here and we wanted to know if we could see her?" asked Sokka.**

"**Yes, she is here, but Fire Lord Ozai won't allow peasant into his home, unless he gave you an invitation." said another guard. Sokka just grinned and pulled Aang backed and they started walking back. But the guard saw something. The guard had seen one of Aang's arrows on his hand. They both knew that this was the Avatar.**

"**Wait, we just received word that you can pass through." said the first guard. They smiled and walk into the throne room, with the guards behind them. Fire Lord Ozai looked up and saw them. One of the guards ran up to him and told him what was going on. Fire Lord Ozai smiled and told the guard something.**

"**Sit down." He said and they did.**

"**So, you are here to see Katara, The Lost Princess. Well, I am sorry, to tell you this, but she is in my prison hold, AVATAR! "Ozai said. Aang and Sokka got up and began to run to the entrance door, but Fire Lord Ozai, threw a fireball, at the door knob and it melted.**

"**If you want to get out, you must fight me Avatar!" yelled Ozai.**

"**Fine." Aang said. You can say that an Agni Kai had started. Fire Lord Ozai started out first. He threw a fireball, at Aang. Aang used his staff, to block it. Aang then, created a air ball and threw it at Ozai, but it didn't faze him. Fire Lord Ozai smiled and said "Is this all you can you do, what a weakling." Ozai threw a dozen fireballs at Aang. Aang had to dodge these, but every time he thought Fire Lord Ozai was done with his attack, a dozen more would come.**

**While they were fighting, Prince Cielo snuck up behind Sokka and knocked him out cold. Next, he went up behind Aang threw a fireball at Aang's back. Aang's staff fell to the ground and Aang followed. Aang had got severely burned on his back, from Prince Cielo's attack. **

"**If I asked for your help, I would I have said something. Next time you interfere you will have a scar like Zuko." said Ozai. **

"**Yes, father."**

"**Guards take the avatar to the tower and tie him up! Put Prince Sokka in the guess room and tie him up too." **

"**Yes, my lord." The guards said.

* * *

**

**Prince Cielo went down to the prison hold and walked up to Zuko's cell.**

"**What the hell do you want?" Zuko asked.**

"**I came to get my future bride." He said and opens the door.**

"**You will not touch her." Zuko said.**

"**I wouldn't be to sure." Cielo said and pulled out Sokka's boomerang. Katara jumped up and asked "Where did you get that?"**

"**We found your brother sneaking in the castle and we took him captive. If you want to see him, come with me." He said. Katara started walking towards Cielo, but Zuko grabbed her wrist.**

"**Don't worry, I won't hurt her again." He said.**

"**You better not." Zuko said and let Katara go. They left the prison cell and Cielo took her to Aang's cell. When they got their Katara ran over to Aang.**

"**What did you do to him?" She asked, looking at his back.**

"**It is just a little burn." He said.**

"**You call this a little burn!" She yelled. He ran up to her and grabbed her neck.**

"**You better watch your tone with me." He said and let her go. He turned around and said "Take care of the burn. You will stay here, for the remaindered of the day."**

"**Tomorrow will I be let out?" She asks.**

"**No, because tomorrow will be judgment day for Zuko." He said and left!

* * *

**

That's the end of this chapter! It looks like Zuko will die tomorrow and their is nothing he can do about it! HAHAHAHAHA!

Next Chapter: Zuko's Judgement Day


	16. Chapter 16

**The Lost Princess?**

**Okay, last time I didn't post individual reviews; so this chapter will have individual reviews from the chapter's fourteen and fifteen! Thank you's:**

**Monito: Umm…umm… how do I say this? Hmm… all I can say is that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Palidin: Thanks for reviewing, put I must say that there is another cliffhanger sorta and I had to do it!**

**Spleef: I can say that, when you finish reading this chapter, you will be shocked! Thanks!**

**Katara Goddess of Water (): Thanks for saying that is was short and sweet! I really appreciate it.**

**Kakashisninjadogs: Thanks for saying that my last chapter was effective! **

**LoyalFan: I know that prince Cielo is bastard, because I wanted him that way! I have a bad habit of liking bad (mysterious) boys, like; Sesshoumaru, Mugen, Bankostu (is that spelled right) and you get the picture!**

**WarriorAtHeart: Yes, poor Katara. She is put through hell, in some of these fan fictions!**

**Lady of Les Mis: I have so many ideas for the sequel, but I will focus on this chapter! Thanks!**

**kayko15: Yes, I too love sequels! **

**Arwey (): Thanks for reviewing and you will be glad to know that Cielo succeeds on getting Katara pregnant (just kidding) .**

**Peter Pan Lover: This chapter will be excellent in my opinion and a twist maybe!**

**Zukos Girl: There is a sequel yay!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Avatar: The Last Air Bender!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Zuko's Judgment Day**

**Aang's eyes fluttered open to find Katara staring down on him. He was in disbelief that it was her! **

"**Ka…Katara?" He asked.**

"**Yes, Aang it is me." She said. He shot up, only to experience pain, which shot up his back.**

"**Aang, you have to lie down." She said. He did as he was told and asked "Where are Zuko and Sokka?"**

"**Zuko is being taken outside. He is to be killed. Sokka… I don't know where he is." She said and tears began to fall down from her eyes.**

"**Katara, we have to do something; we can't just stay here." He said, when he was interrupted, by the creaking of the door.

* * *

**

**Prince Cielo and his father walked up to his Uncle cell and unlock it. Ozai puts handcuffs on Iroh and these were special made handcuffs. You couldn't do any bending with them on.**

"**Prince Cielo, I will be waiting outside for you." Ozai said and pushed Uncle Iroh through the door and left the to brothers alone. Cielo walked up to his brother's cell and unlock it. He went in and handcuffs Zuko. **

"**Well, brother I hope you are ready die. I have been looking forward to this day, since the day mother gave birth to you." Cielo said.**

"**Where is Katara?" Zuko asked.**

"**Don't worry; she is with the Avatar in the tower. She won't see you die." He said. He grabbed Zuko by the writs and pulled him out of the cell. They then went outside where Ozai was waiting for him. ****

* * *

**

"**Sokka!" yelled Katara. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.**

"**Katara now isn't the time to get all mushy. We have to save Zuko. "He said. Aang got up and walked over to the siblings. **

"**How did you beat the soldiers?" asked Aang.**

"**I had help, from someone." Sokka said. Just then a girl walked in the room.**

"**This is Yolei. She will help us save Zuko." He said.**

"**How can we trust her?" asked Katara.**

"**She is a water bender. She was here as a spy. Her job was to kill Ozai, but then we came into the picture." He explained. **

"**I think we should hurry, they are playing the horns of execution now." Yolei said. They all agreed and left the tower.

* * *

**

"**We are here today, to execute a traitor." said Zhao. "The traitor is Zuko. He had a plan to kill his own family, to become Fire Lord. But he failed, so he shall be executed." Zhao finished. **

**They brought Zuko up to the small stage. Zuko got down on his knees and put his head into the little compartment. Fire Lord Ozai and Cielo were watching with joy in their eyes. Zhao held up the axe and was admiring it.**

"**Katara, I love you." Zuko whispered. Zhao held the axe, once again in the air and prepared it for Zuko. With all of his force, he brought the axe down to Zuko's head ………… **

**But something happen; Zhao was on the floor bleeding. He was dead. Katara ran up to Zuko and held him.**

"**What is Katara doing out of the tower?" asked Cielo.**

"**I left her out." said Sokka. **

"**But… how?"**

"**I had help from Yolei." He said. Prince Cielo was pissed off. He ran up to Sokka and Yolei and threw a fireball at him. Meanwhile Katara had untied Zuko.**

"**Katara you are alright." Zuko said.**

"**Yes, but I need to untied Uncle Iroh ;can you do that while I help Aang?" She asked.**

"**Yes." He replied.**

**Aang had threw a air ball at Ozai, which pissed him off.**

"**So Avatar, you wish to battle me. Fine, but this will be a battle to the death." Ozai said.

* * *

**

**Whoa, two battles going on at once! Well there are only three more chapters left. **

**Next Chapter: A Great Battle Won or Loss: Part 1**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Lost Princess?**

**Thank you, for the reviews. Anyway, I put a lot of thought into this chapter and the last two, of course! They are already written, I just have to edit and post them. But I will probably put them up, four days after each other, maybe. Anyway, please enjoy the story! I also might be going to San Francisco, for the weekend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender. **

**Rated: T (PG-13) For Language!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: A Great Battle Won or Loss: Part 1**

**Sokka and Yolei were fighting Prince Cielo and by the looks of it, he has the upper hand. Yolei had brought with her two large bowls of water, so she could do water bending. **

**Prince Cielo kick his feet in the air and a fire slash came out. It was heading ****towards Sokka, but Yolei did water whip and it disintegrated into steam. **

"**Wench, stop interfering! I am trying to kill Sokka." yelled Cielo, as he threw a large fireball at her. Yolei tried to dodge it, but Cielo was too quick for her. So the fireball hit her right arm. She had second degree burns.**

"**Aaahhh, fuck you Cielo!" She yelled.**

"**Go fuck yourself!" He yelled back and threw another fireball at her. She made a water shield and the fireball turned into steam. But the force caused her to fall back. When she looked up, Prince Cielo was standing over her.**

"**Bye, bitch!" He said. But as he was getting ready to do the final blow, a fire slash hit him in the back. He fell to the ground and turned around to see who threw the fire slash, because it did some damage. **

"**UNCLE IROH! You would attack your own flesh and blood!" yelled Cielo, as he was struggling to stand up. Uncle Iroh just looked at him and gave no answer. "Find me that way, bastard!" yelled Cielo. He did a spin kick and threw a fire slash at Uncle Iroh, but Zuko got in the way and said "You will, not hurt my uncle."**

"**What do you mean your uncle, he is my uncle too!" hollered Cielo.**

"**Must you yell, Prince Cielo? Prince Zuko is right in front of you." Uncle Iroh said. **

"**Shut up, you damn old bastard!" hollered Cielo, once again. Zuko threw a large fireball at Cielo, but he blocks it. **

"**Uncle Iroh, go take care of Yolei, Sokka go help Aang. Leave my brother, to me." Zuko said. They did, what Zuko said.**

"**Well, little brother let's finish this. So I can go back and fuck Katara!" laughed Cielo. **

"**Go to hell! Bastard!" yelled Zuko.

* * *

**

**Aang and Katara were holding up good against the fire lord. Aang made a tornado and sent it towards Ozai and Katara had enough water to create a wave to add to the tornado. Ozai had no where to go. The tornado hit and threw him against a wall. But no matter what they did, he kept getting up.**

"**Katara, how can we help?" asked Yolei. Uncle Iroh had put ointment on her burn, so it didn't hurt so badly. **

"**I really don't know! We thrown all that we know against him and he won't stay down." She said. Ozai was up and ticked off down and I really mean ticked off. Ozai created a ring if fire that block off all means of escape. **

"**Katara and Yolei can you out the fire?" asked Aang.**

"**Yeah." They said. They rushed to different sides and were trying to put out the fire and Sokka was with Iroh just watching. Anyway Ozai did a triple spin kick and sent three huge fire slashes towards Aang. Aang block one of the three. The other to hit both of his arms and without arms he couldn't bend. Ozai walked up to him and said "It looks like, once again that you are at my mercy." Ozai kick Aang in his stomach and Aang was just helpless. Ozai picked Aang up socked in the face and threw him on the ground. **

**Aang hit the ground hard and began to spit up blood. Ozai was going to kill him slowly. Katara turned around and saw what was happening. Ozai was getting ready to give Aang a scar just like Zuko. But Katara sent a wave at Ozai that sent in flying into another wall.**

"**Don't you ever touch him again. Uncle Iroh get Aang out of here." She said. Uncle Iroh picked Aang up and took him to safely. **

"**You water bending wench! You are going to die!" Ozai yelled. He created another fire ring only this time; it was just him and Katara!

* * *

**

**Prince Zuko had at least ten second degrees burns and Prince Cielo had the same or just as many. Prince Cielo ran up to Zuko and socked him the stomach and Zuko stumble backwards. But in a hurry, Zuko was up in a flash and threw a fireball at Cielo. Cielo block it, but while he was blocking it; Zuko ran up behind him and made a fireball and touch Cielo's back.**

**Prince Cielo screams like a girl and falls on the ground. On Prince Cielo's back now was third degree burn. He couldn't move a muscle without feeling agonizing pain. Zuko pushed him over on his back.**

"**Bastard!" whispered Cielo.**

"**This is goodbye brother! Just to let you know, when I was little I looked up too." Zuko hissed.**

"**Go hell!" yelled Cielo. With one blow, Prince Cielo was dead! Prince Zuko was feeling proud of himself, but that came to an end quickly. He had just turned around to go helpAang, when he heard Katara scream.

* * *

****Well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed the story! Oh, yes another cliffhanger! I started crying when I killed off Prince Cielo, I loved him dearly!**

**Please R&R! One more thing after chapter eighteen, there is one more chapter!**

**Next Chapter: A Great Battle Won or Loss: Part 2**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Lost Princess?**

**Okay people, look I change my mind! I am going to post the last chapter with this chapter on the same day! Why? Because school starts Wednesday and I want to post the sequel of The Lost Princess on that day! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender. **

**Rated: T (PG-13) For Language!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: A Great Battle Won or Loss: Part 2**

"**Go hell!" yelled Cielo. With one blow, Prince Cielo was dead! Prince Zuko was feeling proud of his self, but that came to an end quickly. He had just turned around, when he heard Katara scream. **

**He ran over to the ring of fire and jump through it. But he was to too late. Katara had…**

**Been saved by Uncle Iroh; he was in front her and protected her from Ozai. **

"**Ozai, what has our mother said about hitting woman?" asked Iroh in a playful tone. **

"**Brother I will kill you if I have to you." Ozai said. While they were talking, Zuko crept up behind Katara and asked "Are you alright? Where is the Avatar?"**

"**I am fine and Aang is hurt badly." She said. Prince Zuko helped her up and whispered "Can you summon your Waterflame?"**

"**I don't know, but I can try." She whispered back.**

"**Good, try to; while I keep him busy." He said. Zuko touched his uncle shoulder and said "I will finish him off, for good." Uncle Iroh nodded and said "I will see you later little brother." Then he left.**

"**So, my weak, pathetic, son desires to kill me! Well, I will beat your ass, so hard you won't be able to say the word Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." said Ozai. **

"**Will see about that." Zuko said and sent a hurling fireball at Ozai. They continue fighting, while Katara tried to summon the Waterflame. She couldn't figure out, what had triggered the Waterflame. So she thought back to when she first did it. The it hit her; the Waterflame was triggered by emotions. When she first used it against Zuko, she had anger towards him and it was the same with Hatori. When she looked up, she saw Zuko on the floor. **

**He was beaten badly and Ozai was looking down on him. "Son, I will tell you what happen to your mom. If you are wondering how she die. I burn that bitch, until there was nothing their. Why? Because she had served her purpose; she had my two son's and that's I need." He said and started laughing. Ozai's hand lit up and he said "Tell your mom, I said what's up bitch." Then he went for the finale blow, but the Waterflame knocked him down.**

**Katara ran over to Zuko and asked "Are you okay?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Uncle Iroh!" Katara called.**

"**What is it?" Uncle Iroh asked.**

"**Take Zuko away from here." She said. Uncle Iroh was helping Zuko up; when Zuko said "Put me down! I am staying with Katara."**

"**Prince Zuko, you are in no condition to stay here." said Iroh. Prince Zuko pushes Uncle Iroh away and was limping over to Katara. **

"**Prince Zuko, you shouldn't be here." Katara said.**

"**I am not leaving you Katara." Zuko said again. Katara sigh and said "Don't get in my way." Zuko chuckled and nodded. Ozai was back and asked "What the hell was that shit! I never saw fire like that!"**

"**Father it is called a Waterflame." Zuko said.**

"**It really doesn't matter, because I'm still going to whip your ass!" He yelled. Ozai started running towards them and Katara did a Waterflame whip and knocked him now. But this time, Ozai didn't get up right away; it took him a few seconds to get up. **

"**I am going to kill you, bitch!" He threw a dozen fireballs at Katara and Zuko. But Katara put one hand out and the fireballs stop and reverse themselves. Ozai was hit, by his own attack. Katara and Zuko threw everything they had at Ozai and on the last blow Ozai didn't get up. **

"**Zuko is he dead?" asked Katara.**

"**I don't know." He answered back. Zuko fell to ground and Katara ran to him.**

"**Zuko, are you okay?" She asked. As they were talking, Ozai got up and pulled out a poison dagger, to kill Katara. He was getting ready to throw the dagger, but Iroh burn him to ashes. It was finally over!

* * *

**

**Three months pass and everything was restore to order and Zuko had to attend a meeting with the council about him becoming King.**

"**Prince Zuko as you know; you are the only heir to throne. You are able to take the throne only if you get married. Do you have bride?" a council member asked.**

"**Yes I do. I was going to ask her today to be my bride." He replied.**

"**Fine, once you get married to can become King." another council member said. With that said and done the meeting was over. Zuko left to go find Katara. **

**Katara was in the garden as usual practicing her bending. Zuko walked to Katara and tap her on the shoulder. Katara jumped a little and said "Zuko what have I told you about doing that?"**

"**I have bad news Katara. I can't become King." He said.**

"**Why?" She asked.**

"**I can't be King because I don't have a Queen." He said. He bent down on one knee and asked "Will you be my Queen?"**

**Katara started crying and said "Zuko, I thought you would never asked." She said and pulled him up and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**

**Zuko and Katara are getting married. So you should know the title of the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Wedding Day Again. **


	19. Chapter 19

**The Lost Princess?**

**Thank you, for your reviews and yes this is the last chapter. But do not worry, because at animeloverja has come to the rescue! The sequel to this story should be out tomorrow, if I am not busy! It is called After Life! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar: the last air bender.

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Wedding Day Again**

"**I can't be King because I don't have a Queen." He said. He bent down on one knee and asked "Will you be my Queen?"**

**Katara started crying and said "Zuko, I thought you would never asked." She said and pulled him up and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**

**So it was the day of the wedding. Katara had a gorgeous dress on. Let's say it looks like Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast but a slimmer version and it was red and orange. She was walking down the aisle to her future husband with Uncle Iroh. **

**Prince Zuko turned around and saw Katara. He almost fainted, but manages to stand. Uncle Iroh gave Katara to Prince Zuko and the priest. The Priest started out:**

"**Do you, Fire Nation Prince Zuko, take Katara the Water Princess as your beloved bride, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, in good times and bad, till death do you part?"**

"**I do." Prince Zuko said.**

"**Do you, Katara the Water Princess, take Fire Nation Prince Zuko as your beloved husband, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, in good times and bad, till death do you part?" **

"**I do." She said. **

"**You may down kiss the bride." Prince Zuko kissed Katara passionately and the ceremony wasnow over. The rest of the night, was a party. Everybody was dancing and was having a fun time. However Prince Zuko was looking for his wife, Katara. But he found her in her usual spot, in the garden.**

"**Is their anything wrong, Katara?" Zuko asked.**

"**No, I was just thinking of the future." She said. Prince Zuko looked at Katara. Katara got up and hugged Zuko and they began to sing:**

**_Katara:_**

_**I knew that we belong together **_

_**Long before I knew your name**_

_**And the only thing I long for**_

_**Was a sign to prove you**_

_**Felt the same**_

_**Somehow I knew your **_

_**Every secret **_

_**Just from looking**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**From that very moment**_

_**I met you**_

_**I was thinking all the rest of my life**_

_**Just say me**_

_**Zuko:**_

_**I'm not afraid **_

_**To save forever**_

_**You have made me feel so sure**_

_**I know it's ever lasting**_

_**But I never had this feeling before**_

_**Keep telling me**_

_**Katara and Zuko:**_

_**I goin to love you**_

_**Till the end of time**_

_**Somehow two hearts**_

_**Has made of a friend**_

_**Of time**_

_**Eternity, Eternity**_

_**Is all I've got**_

_**Eternity, I'll love you so, Eternity**_

**The End!

* * *

**

**This story has ended! Oh well, I like said; the sequel should be out tomorrow! It is called After Life! **


	20. Author's Note! Please Read!

**If you read this story, then you should know that it doesn't follow the T.V. show much. So if Katara's and Sokka's mother is alive, it's because I wanted her to be alive! So please stop telling me that she died in a fire nation raid! I know this! This is my story and I wanted her to be alive. So I will say again, THIS FAN FICTION DOES NOT FOLLOW THE TELEVISION SHOWTHAT MUCH! One more thing : IF YOU ARE AANG & KATARA PERSON DO NOT REVEIW ME; TELLING ME THAT AANG&KATARA RULES. Because if I wanted Aang and Katara to be together fan fiction I would've wrote one! I am done now! **


End file.
